Too Weak
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: She knew she had to be strong and fight against the pain smothering her. But she couldn't. She was just too weak.


**~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE READ THIS SUPER, MEGA, ULTRA IMPORTANT A/N! IT'LL ONLY TAKE ABOUT 1-2 MINUTES OF YOUR PRECIOUS TIME!~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys, I'm kinda back… DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**Haha okay. I did mean what I said when I told you that I was 'kinda back'. From now on, I'll only be writing stories when I find inspiration instead of forcing myself to write without a clever-ish story idea.**

**So, firstly, I have a confession to make. This isn't a Sonny/Chad story. I kinda lied. But it's close. Really, really close. Any of you remember the SWAC episode 'My Two Chads'? Rewatch it if you don't. Anyway, there was one part in the episode where Sonny was confronting who she thought was Chad, but 'Chad' admitted to her that he was actually Chad's stunt double, Chaz. Then, if you listened to Sonny's sarcastic reply, she mentioned something about having a stunt double called 'Bunny' right? So this one shot actually ships Bunny/Chaz, with an implied Sonny/Chaz.**

**For the people I actually told to read this, I'm glad that you guys can finally see the truth from my point of view, instead of his inaccurate statement. I don't want anyone to delete 'cos I know you guys are friends, but I just want to let y'all know how much that jerk had hurt me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except Bunny.<strong>

* * *

><p>She just couldn't understand it.<p>

She thought that they had been really, truly in love.

But she supposed all of it, everything that had happened between them, was nothing but a big fat lie.

Two long months ago, they had had a messy argument and broke it off. It was so sudden that no one could even see it coming beforehand. She was left on her own as he disappeared so quickly, leaving her to pick up the remains of her broken heart.

And she had to do it without anyone's help.

She was doing fine on her own, feeling more carefree as she flirted with cute boys her age who would actually spare her the time of the day. One time, she had been flirting and making out with a curly-haired boy called Nick whom she sort of liked in the studio when there was a long shadow was cast on the grey floor of the Prophouse. She looked up.

He was back.

It was as if he had appeared just as quickly as he had vanished a few fortnights ago, within the blink of an eye. She turned to him angrily, still sitting on Nick's lap, and questioned his sudden presence at where he did not belong.

"I want you back."

The sincerity of his sweet, melodic voice had awoken her love for him again. Once again, she saw him as the kind and lovable young man whom she had missed dearly, completely forgetting how he had shattered her heart and her soul before.

The anger in her voice melted, just like her furiously beating heart in her chest as she gazed at him lovingly. She requested his leave for five minutes and watched as he left the room with the grace of a fellow stunt double.

That was when she turned to Nick, apologizing profusely that the two of them would never be able to work out. He nodded and accepted her apologies with a warm hug, knowing that they would be better off as friends too. She smiled up at him and thanked him for his kindness and patience with her, watching him leave after a goodbye kiss from her on his cheek.

Chaz reappeared at the door and she hugged him tightly, feeling like a smitten teenager again. They kissed, the tiny spark within them igniting again as they savored each other's taste. Pulling away, she smiled up at him lovingly, softly whispering the words that had never left her mind whenever she thought of the tall, blond boy who resembled his boss, the star of Mackenzie Falls.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There they spent the day, curling up beside each other as they watched her all time favourite animated movie, Bolt. Throughout the entire movie, she snuck glances at him, knowing that perhaps this time, they would be together forever.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Finding herself still curled up on the couch the next morning, she glanced around nervously, seeing no signs of him. She ignored the gnawing feeling inside her telling her that he had, once again, left her and walked over to his set, where once again, he was not found.

"Chaz? Oh, he left a while ago for the airport with Chad. They're filming the next Indiana Joannie with Hannah Montana in Australia."

She could've sworn that her heart stopped again at the words of his co-star. Thanking her, she put on a faked smile and blinked back her tears, knowing that he had left her once again.

And he hadn't even cared. He had gone without a single word of notice to her, once again toying with her heart, making her feel insignificant to him. The only thing he had left behind was his pet kitten named Mystic, the only person left who would care about her.

Days, weeks, months had flown by without a single word from him. She felt like that Bella girl in New Moon, pining for her Edward. There was nothing she could do but go through each day with a forced smile on her face.

Those months he had gone, she had changed. She was no longer the girl with long sleeves and mama jeans. Instead, when he vanished again, she rebelled against her old self, never stepping out of the house with anything longer than a pair of short shorts and spaghetti straps, even if it was freezing cold.

She had given up waiting for him. Given up the thought of ever being with him again. She got out of her new convertible and was about to enter the building when she spotted a flash of familiar blonde hair.

He was back again.

She narrowed her eyes and hid behind a pillar and watched him carefully. Unlike her, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same person she loved again and again despite how much he had hurt her. Frowning slightly, she watched as he walked to the passenger side of his car and opened the door. Out stepped a brunette with the same build as her.

Tears stung her eyes as she blinked in realization. The girl didn't just have the same build as her. She had the same eyes, same hair, same everything. She turned and sunk onto the ground, crying her heart out instead of watching them sucking faces with each other.

Now, she knew two things.

The love of her life was now dating her boss.

And she was never really over him.

She cried and cried as the two of them, still engaged in a liplock, were too busy to even notice her agonized sobs. She stayed there in that position for a good half an hour before a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her, carefully lifting her up.

She looked up at him. It wasn't the blonde that she loved so much, it was someone else. Joe, the guy she had been fooling around with for a while now to get over the pain of losing him. He had given herself to her over and over again, something that she had never done with Chaz. Her Chaz. There was an undeniable attraction between the two of them, but nothing along the lines of love. She needed Joe to help her forget about Chaz, the jerk who had given her up, twice.

The worst part of it was that he never actually ended things with her. She gave him a second chance before, telling him that she loved him. He responded with the same answer, but now she knew that it was all a lie.

She hated how she felt, how weak she was to him. She tried to end the pain again and again, but she was always caught by Joe whenever she cut. He didn't want her to hurt herself, but she couldn't help but do it.

As she stared down at the scars on her wrists, she cried harder and leaned against Joe's chest, seeking comfort from him. The warmth she received from him was nothing compared to Chaz, but she knew she had to be content with what she had.

They always said that Chad was the jerk and Chaz was the angel, but this time, their roles were reversed. Chaz was nothing but the devil who would follow her heart around like a shadow. She knew she had to be strong and fight against the pain smothering her. But she couldn't.

She was just too weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. The end :)<strong>

**Please review this one shot! It took me about an hour to write it :P**


End file.
